Ace Attorney Truth or Dare
by Eyeglasses Full of Stars
Summary: Welcome to the Ace Attorney Truth or Dare show, hosted by Kay Faraday. This is the place to ask all your favorite characters truths or give them dares! SPOILERS for all games.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N** - As quite a few of you may know, I posted this a while back. Due to infraction of Fanfiction's rules, though, I had to delete it. And now, I will only be accepting truths and dares via PM.

* * *

"Welcome to the Ace Attorney Truth or Dare show! I'm your host, Kay Faraday. This is the place to ask all your favorite characters truths or give them dares! But first, let's go over a few rules.

**Rule 1**: Please keep your truths and dares as clean as possible! Note that the rating is T, not M.

**Rule 2**: Truths and dares involving GK2 or DD characters or events are not accepted.

**Rule 3**: If you write truths and dares to a character that appears in multiple games, please specify which era character to whom you are writing. For example, do you want to write to Investigations-era Ema or AJ-era Ema? And yes, the laws of space and time are ignored in here. Deal with it.

**Rule 4**: Please submit your truths and dares via PMs to the author.

And that's all! So step right up and PM the author with your truths and dares!"


	2. Chapter 2

"Welcome back to the Ace Attorney Truth or Dare show! I'm your host, Kay Faraday. First off, we have a letter from supersexyghotmew95, containing a dare for Pearl Fey!"

**_i dare pearl to watch doctor who both classic and new who_**

"Um… what's 'Doctor Who'?" asked Pearl, looking quite puzzled.

Maya quickly explained, "It's a TV show, Pearly."

"And you can watch it on this," Kay cut in, pulling out a laptop. "Here you go."

"Okay…" Pearl started watching Doctor Who on the laptop.

"This'll probably take a while, so we'll go onto our next letter, which is from Artofskating. First, we have a question for everyone!"

**_If you had to pick one person to date, who would it be?_**

Pearl looked up from the laptop. "Mystic Maya says I'm too young to date."

Phoenix answered next. "Um… Maya, maybe?"

"See, Mr. Nick? You and Mystic Maya are special someones!" Pearl gleefully shouted.

"Um… maybe Vera?" Apollo replied hesitantly. "Or maybe Ema? I don't know…"

"_MUNCH MUNCH MUNCH_ Well, I would definitely **not** want to date that glimmerous fop," stated Ema. "Maybe I would date Apollo?"

"Okay! Now, onto our next question!" said Kay. "Ooh, and it's for me!"

**_What was your favorite Yatagarasu case?_**

"That would be confidential. But I can say this about it. It involved stealing the truth. Next we have some dares! First one's for Apollo Justice!"

**_Let all the girls put makeup on you and do whatever they want to your hair, and you have to wear it for 5 chapters._**

Apollo looked nervously at all the girls there. "Erm…"

"Yes!" shouted Maya. "This is gonna be fun…"

Trucy started out by using hair gel to make Apollo's two hair spikes into one horn. Then, she put a little glitter on it. "Perfect!"

Maya grabbed some makeup and started putting it on Apollo. "Just a little bit of blush here… hey, where'd the eyeliner go? Oh well." Finally, they finished.

Apollo stared at the mirror. "…"

"Okay!" said Kay. "Time to move onto our next dare, which is for Phoenix Wright!"

**_Wear a sparkly, neon pink with neon yellow polka dotted tutu for 4 chapters_**

_'Wow, they just love torturing us, don't they?'_ thought Phoenix.

Rummaging in a chest, Kay finally found a sparkly, neon pink tut with neon yellow polka dots. "Here you go, Mr. Wright."

Reluctantly, Phoenix pulled the tutu on.

"Next we have a dare for Ema Skye!" Kay said.

**_Go 3 chapters without Snackoos._**

"Ugh, fine," groaned Ema.

"And finally," announced Kay, "we have one for everyone!"

**_IT'S RAINING COOKIES!_**

"Yes!" shouted Maya. "Here, Pearly, have a cookie!"

"I guess these will replace Snackoos…" Ema grumbled. "But they don't make very good projectiles."

"That seems to be all for this episode of the Ace Attorney Truth or Dare show!" said Kay, munching on a cookie. "See ya next time!"

* * *

**A/N** – I put a poll in my profile about this fic, and I'd really appreciate it if you'd take it. Thanks! :D


	3. An Announcement

"Hey, everyone! This is your host, Kay Faraday. I have an announcement to make! The author has decided to move the show over to the Ace Attorney Truth or Dare forum! Over there, you can submit your truths and dares via posts, and the whole cast will do everything there.  
For those who don't have an account, you guys can just comment your truths and dares over here, and they will be fulfilled over at the forum.  
And that's all! See ya over at the forum!"

* * *

**A/N **- Yes, I was thinking of you, No. XIII, when I made the rules. :D


	4. Ahem

"Hello?" Kay asked. "Seems like most of you missed the last announcement... or you just decided to boycott this because you didn't like the change. Anyway, in case you didn't know, we have moved over to a forum titled 'Ace Attorney Truth or Dare'. And thanks to Imagination Gamer for sticking with us all the way!"


End file.
